The Challenge
by xxFabulousOtakuxx
Summary: When Tomochika was asked to move into the master course, her dark past follows her as family and childhood friends show up. What would she do if she is forced to debut but gets involved in certain things. that cant be spoken about. [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

"Yes Saotome… I understand I will start packing right away." As Tomochika hung up she heaved a great sigh. "Why do I have to move into the master coarse now of all times?" she thought out loud, already taking boxes out of her closet. It's already been a month since she's graduated. Even though she wasn't able to debut because her composer bailed on her in the last minute, Tomochika was asked to continue to be on the idol course, and take composing lessons. Her skills have improved, enough to rival her best friend Nanami Haruka. As she packed her stuff, she thought about how to surprise her friend. 'Maybe I shouldn't tell her right away.'

After a week of packing she was finally able to get everything ready. As the mover took her last box filled with pictures of her childhood, she went to her barren bathroom and started changing her clothes. She striped from her sweat soaked t shirt and shorts onto a brown long sleeved crop top with the picture of foxy from one of her favorite games five night at Freddy's and a pair of leather black shorts and short brown cowboy boots. She stood at the sink and washed her face. After drying her face she put her hair into a pony tail leaving out her bang, and fish tailed the hair in the pony tail. As she left the bathroom, she grabbed her phone plugged in her beats and walked outside to call a taxi.

As the taxi arrived her destination, she thanked the driver handed him a 20. "Keep the change." She put on her headphones and shuffled her songs. As her the first notes of the song played she was already getting ready to sing

Aint It Fun- Paramore

I don't mind letting you down easy

But just give it time if it doesn't hurt now, just wait, just wait a while

You're not the big fish no more. You are what there feeding on so what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?

So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit you?

Aint it fun living in the real world?

Aint it good being all alone?

Where you from? You might be the one who's running things

Well you can ring anybody's bell and get what you want. You see it's easy to ignore trouble when your living in a bubble so what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?

So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?

Aint it fun living in the real world? Aint it good being all alone?

Aint it good to be on your own? Aint it fun you can't count on no one? Aint it good to be on your own? Aint it fun you can't count on no one? Aint it fun living in the real?

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your in the real world.(4x)

Aint it fun? Aint it fun? Baby now your one of us aint it fun?

Aint it fun? Aint it fun? Aint it fun?

Aint it fun living in the real world? Aint it good Being all alone?

Aint it good to be on your own? Aint it fun you can't count on no one? Aint it good to be on your own? Aint it fun you can't count on no one?

Aint it fun living in the real world?

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your in the real world.

By the time she finished the song she was standing in front of the master course. She quietly opened the door closed it behind her. She then proceeded to the creep walk trying to stay quiet. She tipped toed around looking for her friend when she heard singing coming from one of the music rooms she peeked into one of the windows to see STARISH all practicing with Haruka. Luckily haruka had her back to the window. Unfortunately Masato made eye contact with her, making his eyed widen in surprise. She quickly put her finger to her lips signaling him to be quiet, as if understanding he quickly went back to practice. 'That was close.' She thought to herself crouch walking towards the door. She quietly opened it, peeking inside to see Haruka smiling at the boys and Cecil staring at Tomochika. Before he could say anything, Tomochika walked behind an oblivious Haruka and signaled everyone to pretend she's not there. She quickly put her hands on Haruka's shoulders causing her to jump in surprise.

"-T-T-Tomo-chan!? Why are you here!?" Haruka asked in surprise while giving her a bear hug. "I was asked by Satome to-"

"MMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE IN MRS. NANAMI HARUKA!" Satome said appearing next to an indifferent Tomochika who was already used to his wacky entrances. "AND MRS. TOMOCKIKA SHIBUYA! I HAVE A CHAAAALLLLLEEEENNNNNGGE FOR YOU! COME TO MMYYY OOOOFFFFICCCCCCEEE WHEN YYYYYOOOOOUUUUURRR READY TO AAAAAAAACCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTT!"

He then jumped into the ceiling affectively disappearing. While everyone else was reeling from Satomes surprise entrance Tomochika was laughing at their 'WTF' faces. As she temporarily turned into a dying hyena, she walked up to Otoya and gave him a hug. Although people wouldn't really think that Tomochika was close to STARISH, in reality she is there closest friend. He quickly returned her hug and gave her a high fie. She then moved to Syo picking him up to hug him while he just stood there blushing like a tomato. She put him down and pulled on Tokiya's cheeks. "You need to smile more!" instead of insulting her like used to do with Haruka, he pulled on her cheeks. "Okay, okay, I get it sorry." As she rubbed her cheeks she was lifted from behind and put into a tight hug. Since she was used to this she successfully held her breath making the air last in her lungs for the duration of the hug. When the person let go, she turned around and saw, and you guessed it, Natsuki. She stood on her tiptoes and patted his head like a mother would for her child. When she walked to Ren, she pulled him into a hug before he could offer her a rose. When she let go she gave Masato a hug. After she let go she turned to Haruka and gave her another hug. "See you later!" she said over her shoulder before sprinting out of the room. "Let's get back to practice!" yelled an excited Otoya. Haruka simply nodded her head not knowing what to do with the people in front of her.

Tomochika walked into Saotomes office and took a seat in front of his desk. "Get of the ceiling please." Said Tomochika. A giant figure dropped from the ceiling and sat in his chair. " ! It seems you haven't debuted!" "Yeah as you know my composer just disappeared in thin air so I couldn't. "So what?" "M challenge for you is to debut in a group! But the people in the group are of your choosing! You have 2 months to find 3 people to make your group. Also, your debut concert has to be bigger than STARISH's debut concert! Will you accept!?"

"…..Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating i have been procrastinating -_-. Any way here is chapter 2

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?" Yelled an angry Ranmaru looking at the scene in front of him.

~1 hour earlier~

'why the hell did i say yes to that crazy guy?' thought a bored Tomochika as she layed down on her bed. Its been a week since Tomochika moved giving her less than 2 months to debut. "Im so bored~" said Tomochika out loud. After a moment if silence she snapped her fingers. "Thats it!" She said, jumping out of her bed pulling on a black tank top and grey sweat pants with white ankle socks and ran out of her room looking for STARISH and Haruka, figuring out what to do With the rest of the day. After a few minutes of searching, Tomochika found STARISH and Haruka in the lounge relaxing. "Hey guys!" Tomochika yelled gaining her attention. "Lets play manhut!"

"Sure!"

"Manhunt?"

"Sigh"

"Heck yeah!"

"How do you play?"

"Sigh"

"If Haruka plays i will"

As everyone chorused there thoughts, the game was explained to those unfamiliar with it. "So basically, hoever is it has to catch someone. Once that person is cought, thaey have to help get everyone else. Last person left wins. Everyone understands?" "Yes!" Everyone said. "Wait but whos it?" Asked Otoya.

"Not it!" yelled everyone except Natsuki. "Natsuki is it!" yelled Tomochika running away. After everyone witnessed her departure thay realized how deadly it would be to be caught by Natsuki. Especially with his bear hug. Quickly everyone scrambled away from Natsuki hoping not to be caught.

After a few minutes of searching, Natsuki was adle to find his first victim, Masato, who was hiding in a empty dorm room of the girls dormitory. Luckily for Natsuki, Syo and Cecil were in there with him all 3 arguing over who gets to hide in the closet.

"Im hiding in there!" Yelled an angry Syo pushing Cecil away from the closet door trying to close it. "No, i am!" yelled a pissed Cecil trying to force open the door. "Can you two stop fighting, were gonna get caught! Besides the both of you can fit in there!" Masato said, scolding them as if an older sibling. Meanwhile Natsuki was standing on the other side of the door listening to the altercation with an amused smile on his face.

"I dont want to be stuck in a closet with him!" yelled Syo, pointing to Cecil with a blushing face. "Hey! Thats ru-" before Cecil could finish his sentance, the door was busted open revealing a smiling Natsuki. "Found you!" He cheerfully yelled, lunging at Cecil and Syo effectively catching them making them 'it' and on his team. By the time he turned around to catch Masato, he realized he already fled the room. 'Too bad' Natsuki thought to himself with a frown on his face. "Lets find everyone else!" Natsuki cheerfully said covering up his disapointment,to his new team mates who were pissed of at the fact that they were caught first.

~Meanwhile~

"Ren, stop moving." Tokiya hissed to Ren, who wouldnt stop wiggling around next to him. Currently they are in the shared room of Tokiya, Reiji and Otoya under Reiji's bed. "I cant help it, my arm is stuck." Ren whispered trying to move his now numb arm. "Well too bad, just stop moving and get over it. Your making too much danm noi-mmhfp!" before he could finish, a hand was placed to his mouth, and a arm rapped around his waist pulling him closer. "You should be quiet, we might get caught." Ren whispered in his ear, making him blush and stay quiet from that point on. After a few minutes of silence the door opened revealing a pair of feet enter the room. As the feet got closer Ren and Tokiya scooted farther into the wall as the feet came closer. As the feet stopped all Ren and Tokiya could do is hold there breathe and pray for the best.

"Hey Haruka, i think someone is under the bed." Otoya said to the girl standing in the door way. As the two under the bed realized who it was, they crawled out from under the bed, quickly distancing themself from eachother.

"So," Otoya started "who's it?" Otoya asked walking out of the room. "Syo most likely got caught. And Cecil." Ren replied following him out the room. "Then what are we gonna do?" asked Haruka looking around to see if the coast was clear. "Lets split up again this way we all have a chance. Before anyone could agree, two figures came rushing down the hallway. "Lets get'em!" Yelled Syo with a Cecil behind him swiftly running towards the four. "Yep they got caught." Sighed Tokiya, grabbing Ren's hand and ran down the hallway to the left dragging Ren behind him, with a gaining Cecil behind them. At the same time Syo was able to catch Haruka and Otoya who were confused on what to do causing them to be caught.

Ren and Tokiya were still running with a Cecil still gaining without pating attention to were he was going Tokiya turned right. "Stop!" Ren tried to warn but it was too late. The turn was into a stair case. Tokiya fell, draggingRen and Cecil with him. After tumbling down the stairs, they groaned sitting up, Cecil helped Lift Tokiya off of Ren who he landed on, then lifted up Ren. Then the realizarion hit him. "I got you guys!" Said, excited that he was able to catch someone.

After that whole delema the people that were caught gathered in one spot to see who was left. "So only two people left?" Asked Haruka looking around. "Yeah, unless Natsuki caught Masato. Then theres only Tomochika." Syo said thinking about where she could have gone.

~Meanwhile~

"Natauki, put me down!" Shouted a blushing Masato, who was slung over Natsuki's shoulder, who was walking down the hallway towards the lounge. "Nope." Natsuki cheerfully replied with a victorious smile on his face. When they arrived to lounge, everyone laughed at the two. "So who's left?" Asked Natsuki, placing Masato on the ground. " Tomo-chan is." Awnsered Otoya, still chuckling at Masato who looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"Hi, losers!" Yelled Tomochika who walked out of the door frame. "Do you guys still want to win?" she asked walking in to the room. Everyone quickly shook their head, ready to hear how to win. "Catch me." She said turning around, dissapearing out the door. After a second of looking at eachother they went running after the fleeing red head.

~Cue Wacky Chase Scene~

By the time they all ran back to the lounge evryone was out of breath. When they connered tomo, Syo lunged at her. Luckily she was able to jump over him and run past everyone. Before she can ge halfway through the room, a hand grabbed her wrist pulling her back. The amount of force caused both of them to fall taking everyine down with them. As everyone laughed at the mayham they caused, four figures walked in staring at there kouhai's.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?" yelled an angry Ranmaru staring at the dog pile in the middle of the room. Tomo crawled out from the bottom, hoping to not be crushed by everyones weight. As she stood up, the senpais walked over to her. "Why are you here?" Asked a confused Ranmaru looking down at her. "Shes here because shes part of the master course Ran- ran, the president told us remember?" Reiji said walking up to Tomo. "Nice to meet you. Im Reiji but you can call me rei-chan." He said holding out his hand. "Tomochika, Tomo-chan." She said grabbing his hand and smiling up at him. "Well guys, it seems you've won." Tomo said over her shoulder, walking out of the room. "Where are you going?" Asked Haruka standing up and brushing off her pants abd walking up to Tomo. I have to do something important, can you help me?" She asked standing in the doorway. "Sure." Haruka replied following her out the room. "So what do you need help with? Asked Haruka. "That offer Saotome gave me. I have to find 3 people and form a group to debut. Bit i need to find people thats the problem." She replied walking into her room with Haruka following her. She sat on the bed pulling out her phone and looking threw her contacts for 3 bames she new very well. When she found the first name she walked iver to a cardnoard box in the corner if the room opening it pulling out a photo with four girls all standing in front of a birthday cake. "Who are you calling?" asked Haruka. "Someone i should have called long ago." She replied sitting on her bed looking at the picture with the phone to her ear listening to the voice she wanted to hear for years.

When the other lined was picked up she heard that voice.

"Hello?" said a soft voice laced in a deep french accent.

"Hello, oni-chan."


	3. Adalene Shibuya

Hi! So im introducing my first OC into the story

Name: Adalebe Shibuya

Nickname: Ada

Age: 21

Looks: She is the same hight as Ren. Has long blond hair that goes down to her mid back thays in 1 big braid. She has a pair of black glasses and cat shaped green eyes. She has an hour glass shaoed body.

Background: She is the older sister of Tomochika and best friends with Natsuki. Her mother is French, and she was born in france allowing her to speak French. She knows karate, and can play th violin.

That is all the info i will give. But dont wory because deep dark secrets will be revieled!


	4. Sorry viewers

Hey guys. Sorry I've been gone for so long. The school year already ended so I'm gonna start updating again.I had to do a lot of studying for my algebra reagents. BUT I have taken the test and I probably failed it but besides the point. I will update tommorrow and you all will love it! Peace. Out. ; ) 


	5. Chapter 3

"Oh no." The voice groined into the phone. "WHAT do you mean 'oh no'? I didn't even say anything yet!" Tomochika said already annoyed at her half sister. "You don't have to say anything, I already know how you like to procrastinate and take me down with you. So tell my why my oh so great little sister would grace me with this call at 10 in the morning?" sarcasm clear in her voice. "Hey. I don't go by French time okay? You can go fuck yourself you twit!" Said in a playful tone, catching Haruka if guard who was still in the room with her, sitting on her bed next to her. "Okay byeeee~" said her sister, pretending to end the call. "No, wait!" desperation clear in her voice "I need your help." "Fine what is it this time?" She asked. "Ada, my loving, supportive understanding sister, can you become an idol with me?" As the other line went dead silent, Tomochika got nervous 'Maybe she'll say no. I please don't say no.' Tomochika prayed in her mind. All of a sudden, a door bell could be heard on the other line. "Hold on a sec." Adalene said. As Tomochika listened to the other line she heard the thing she was feared of. The memories of her broken childhood, of that man's face as he held her and her 3 closest people to her captive. Of the screams and broken cries reverberated in her mind and the memories flowing through her it took all her willpower to not break down in tears. 'Listen here brain now's not the damn time. Something isn't right with Ada." As she listened to the other line, she heard a distressed Ada yelling at someone to get out of her apartment. Then there was a big thud, as if someone fell on the floor. All she can here was the static as if something was interfering with the connection. Before the line went dead, all she can hear is the voice of a woman, no a girl say "Boss, I got her." Then complete silence. "Tomo-chan, what's wrong?" asked Haruka, concern written on her face. "Everything is wrong Haruka, everything. My family, my friends. Everything. As she slowly got out if the bed, she looked at Haruka with dull unfeeling eyes. As Haruka took the hint, she got out of the bed, and hesitantly left the room, giving Tomochika a concerned look before leaving. As Tomochika picked up the picture frame again she visualized the day of her birthday, with her sister, and her 2 best friends. She remembered this day as it was the day that ruined their lives.

Well then... that ended beautifully. TIME FOR THE CLUSTER FUCK TO START!^-^

My next update will be July 10th. And for all yall 'MERICANS out there happy 4th of july!


	6. Chapter 4

Hey back with an update. Hope you enjoy!

we. All remember that one birthday party. Everyone has that party when they were a child. Everyone has experienced that family drama at that party. Well this party is the bane of Tomochikas existence. It was her seventh birthday. Every family member came, her two best friends and older sister showed up. Everyone in her suburban neighborhood in California came. It was the time of her life. The only positive memory left from that day was before that picture was taken. She stood between her sister Ada and her two other friends. Together they blew out the candles and promised to be friends forever, through thick and thin. As the party winded down all if there neighbors left leaving the family together.

1st person

"Mommy! Jasmine and Lily are staying right?" I asked my mother pulling on the ends of her sun dress. "Yes Tomo, there parents said it was okay." I smiled up at her and ran towards her awaiting friends. "Lets go play outside!" As my friends and I were walking out I heard my mom yell from the kitchen "it's getting dark so be careful!" "Okay!" the four of us answered back. As we ran out the door, we grabbed a long jump rope and took turns turning and jumping. Even though it was a warm summer evening the neighborhood was all outside still mingling after the party, with kids running around and adults talking together. As we continued playing, other kids decided to join in jumping in and jumping out when it wasn't their turn laughing like there is no tomorrow. They had the time of their life. Then when there is a majority of kids that have a join the game Jasmine a dark skin girl with long dark hair and big green eyes suggested that they played hide and seek. "Not it!" yelled Lily a small island girl with wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. Is everybody realized what was going on kids grandma the wailin not it leaving the oldest Ada to be it. As the game continued and it was able to catch majority of the kids leaving only Tomochika Lily and Jasmine to be caught. Most of the kids that were caught went home because there parents were leaving, as Ada searched around for her sister and friends, a man came up and asked her what she was doing.

"Im looking for my friends, we were playing hide and seek." Oh the man said. He had on a suit, with light blond hair and brown eyes. "Want to help?" He offered holding out his hand for her to take. Although she wanted to find her friends she didn't want to trust this guy but when he gave me on she could help us feedback he's a trustworthy guy. As they walk through on hand in hand looking for Toma Lily and Jasmine the eventual found them sitting inside a hollow out trees their hideout. I stepped out realizing we have been caught,we saw Ada is standing with this stranger. "Who are you?" asked Jasmine, who was standing close to me holding my right hand, meanwhile Lily was holding my left hand. "Oh," Ada said on surprise. "He helped me find you guys. "Oh, well nice to meet'cha!" I said giving him a toothy grin. "Who's your name? Mine is Tomochika, but my friends call me Tomo." " It's Andrew." He replied looking at me to my friends. "Jasmine." Supplied my friend already feeling comfortable with Andrew. "Lily." Whispered my other friend, being shy. " where do you girls live?" Asked Andrew, holding out his hand. "We live over there." answer Jasmine taking his hand. "Then let's get you girls home." Leading them towards their house he quickly turned towards the street where a van was parked. "Andrew, we're we going?" asked Lily, confused on why he was opening the door to it. Without looking at them he shoves us into the van. Before he closed the door I realized the mistake we made and looked at him completely in the eye, his face burned in my memory.

Hey sorry peops, I know I said I would update yesterday but I got a bit busy so I updated today instead. To make up for it I will update the 13th ( I originally planned to update the 15th but I screwed up so.)


	7. Chapter 5

Ayyy, sup. Heres another update. Enjoy~~~~~

Oh yeah, and read A/N~ it's important

'I should do it.' Tomochika thought to herself standing in the shower water running through her hair. After hours of debating the water has completely run cold. 'Fuck it im doing it.' Only few people know about the incident on her birthday. And even fewer people can remember the faze Tomochika, Adalene, Lily,&amp; Jasmine went through. To put in simple terms, they joined a gang. As she stepped out of the shower, she walked over to unclouded mirror. As she wiped of the many droplets with her hand, she saw the younger version of herself, dressed in all black with black eyeliner,&amp; unkept she snapped out of it she saw herself in the mirror with a dull look in her eyes remember the fire in the eyes of her younger self giving her the courage she missed. As she wrapped the towel around her body, she finally made up her mind.

After getting dressed, she realized what needs to be done. 'For fucks sake Ada, you couldn't at least cover your tracks when we left the damn crew?' Tomochika thought to herself, grabbing her suitcase and stuffing clothes inside before shoving it under her bed. 'Now i got to tell Saotome that ass.' She thought disgruntled at the thought of talking to him in her emotionally distressed state.

After a night of tossing and turning, Tomo was able to get an hour of rest before being rudely awaken bye 11 loud voices. As she opened her eyes her crabby mood already kicked in. She immediately got up,stormed out of the room already her murderous aura that she saves for the bad guys. After pin pointing the nose to the kitchen, she slammed the door open, immediately regretting her decision. lets just say that Natsuki thought it was a good idea to cook a special breakfast, and everyone else disagreed, causing Natsuki to forcible feed everyone. The few people that haven't died were all running around the kitchen trying to get away. As her murderous aura got stronger, it got quieter in the kitchen. After getting everyone's full attention, she looked at all of them before breaking them the news. "Guys, i think i'm gonna be gone for a month." She said before covering her eyes getting herself prepared for the oncoming onslaught instead,Haruka ran up and jumped on her, squeezing her tightly. "Its about your sister, isn't it?" She asked giving Tomochika a look she's never seen before. As she realized why Haruka gave her that look she automatically knew what she was thinking. "No Haruka." She said sternly.

"Please?"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please please please please please please please plea-"

"FINE HARUKA, YOU CAN COME!"

Tomochika yelled, jolting everyone in the kitchen. "Wait, where are you going?" Asked Masato, standing next to Ranmaru. "New York, California, Paris." Tomochika said indifferently looking at all if them. "WHAT!" Before anyone can continue what they were gonna say, Tomochika yelled "WHO WANTS TO COME!?" "ME!" Everyone chorused while the sempais had different reactions. Reiji looked as excited as his kouhais. Meanwhile Ai, and Camus couldn't careless, and Ranmaru...well he was trying his best to not kill someone. He has no problem going with them, but planes he can't really handle. "Okay, im gonna ask Saotome. If he says yes were leaving today." As everyone chorused their urgency they tried to leave the kitchen. "Hold up, clean the wreck you guys created. And Haruka don't think your slick, get back in there." As she left the kitchen she walked over to Saotome's office, still dressed in her pajamas.

"Saotome can I-" "Yes." "Wait but i didn't finis-" "Do whatever you want, as long as you complete my challenge." Although Tomochika wanted to kill Saotome because there were more important things than his damn challenge, she realized no one can know about her life before returning to her homeland Japan. No one. As she controlled her irritation, she bowed and walked away. As she entered the room she picked a portable calendar that had the date on it May 23. Two months. July 23. 'I need atleast a month to deal with Ada and them so, that leaves one month to deput. Shit, what am i gonna do now?'

She quickly got dressed putting on high waisted washed out jeans, a white crop top, and a red and black plaid flannel wrapped around her waist. She put on a black snap back that says 'New York' in white lettering. As she went over to her make up table she quickly applied concealer, eyeliner, and lipgloss before picking up a small key and unlocking one of the draws, pulling out her passport and a badge. 'Oh lord i gotta carry this around again.' She thought placing in a small floral clutch taking the chain out of it and put it around her neck, turning it into a bag. She grabbed her bags and walked to the main foyer waiting for everyone to come. As she waited she became impatient. 'Its already after 2. We need to make a plane before 5 so the time difference from Japan to France wouldn't be so bad. As she started tapping her foot, she was about to walk to the dorm when everyone came down the stairs. "Finally." Tomochika said exasperated at how long it took for them to get ready. "Leggo." She said opening the door to an awaiting limo. While everyone was surprised about the limo, Tomochika was planning her form of attack. Bye the time they got to the airport, it was 4:45 giving them exactly 15 minutes. By now they had already started boarding which means they had to run. Without warning, Tomochika ran inside the terminal leaving everyone behind scrambling to catch up. As they caught up with her, she passed them all tickets that said first class. "How did you get these?" Otoya asked in aw. "i have my ways." She replied walking up to the gate with everyone in tow. When it was her turn, she took of her white and black jordans and put them in the box along with her clutch. She quickly walked through the metal detector. As she stepped through, she quickly put her shoes back on, and grabbed her stuff, she waited for everyone else to finish. When they were done they walked through the terminal looking for their flight as they found the entrance. As they handed in there tickets and walked through runway, Tomochika got a call. "Hello?

"Tomo i know what you're doing."

"Wh-"

"Me &amp; Lily will see you in France. Bye biatch."

As Tomochika walked onto the plane she ended up sitting between Tokiya, &amp; Ren. After sitting down, she immediately took of her socks and shoes and passed out.

A/N~

And that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be from starish point of view on the plane because i want to throw a bit of yaoi out there. If you read chapter 2 you would've seen the implied pairings (I SHIP IT!) So prepare for comedy and a bit of fluff

Next update is July 18.


	8. Chapter 6

Hellloo~ here's another update. Enjoy.

Tokiya's pov

As soon as we got on the plane Tomochika immediately fell asleep, resting on my shoulder. I silently laughed at how childish she was being, and petted her head. As the plane took off, I felt someone staring at me 'don't look,don't look' I thought to myself already knowing who was looking at me with the intensity of a predator on the prowl. Ever since that incident while playing man hunt a week ago, I've been nervous whenever I was in the same room as Ren, I always had to leave. It's weird, it's not like I liked Ren, I mean he's an ass, why would I like him? Even though he has a big ego he still can be serious, and even though he always says something relatively offensive, he still can help out when he wants. As I got lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize the weight on my shoulder shifted until the flight attendant told me to strap in. As I buckled my seatbelt I looked next to me to buckle in Tomochika, when all of a sudden my eyes met startling blue ones. As it took me a second to realize who was sitting in Tomochika's, I nearly had a heart attack realizing it was the person I've been trying to avoid for the past week. 'Wait where's Tomochika?' I looked on the other side of Ren to see a sleeping Tomochika sitting in Rens seat with her seat belt on. As I looked back at Ren, I realized how close he was.

I quickly looked away and stared at anything that wasn't Ren. After we took off we were allowed to take of our seatbelts. After 10 minutes of Ren staring at me I finally snapped. "Okay Ren what do you want?" I asked looking at him with a scowl on my face. "Stop avoiding me." "I don't know what your talking about." I said dismissively, ending the conversation. "Yes you do, so stop avoiding the inevitable." "Ren, can you just stop flapping your 's starting to get annoying."

Sometimes I regret the things I say. When I looked at Ren, he looked like he wanted to punch someone. As he leaned closer to me, I leaned away. As my back hit the armrest, I realized I'm a dead man, I closed my eyes waiting for something to happen. As I felt his breath hit the side of my face, my face turned red. When nothing happened I was about to open my eyes when I felt him bite my ear, and move back into his seat. Meanwhile I was trying my best to spread the feelings I was getting.

Syos pov

'Tokiya, are you kidding me,' I thought to myself looking at the obvious Ren and oblivious Tokiya. 'Let's see how this works out' I thought chuckling out loud. "What's so funny?" Cecil asked. "Those two. How long do you think it would take them to get together?" "Give them a month." "I say two." "You wanna bet?" Asked Cecil with a smirk on his face. "All right what do I get if I win?" I asked. "Anything you want." "Okay you're on." I agreed. "Shake on it." Cecil stretched out his hand. Without hesitating I took his hand. As we made the deal official, we heard a chuckle to our right. Next to us in the next section was Haruka who was laughing at us. All I could do was blush and sit back in my seat. What I didn't notice was the serious expression on Cecil's face.

Natsuki's pov

After taking of to paris, I was excited to go there. On my right was Ai who was on his laptop, and on my left was Masato, so was reading a book. After about an hour flight, I felt weight on my shoulder. I look to my side and see Masato leaning on my shoulder mouth his eyes closed. As I tried to suppress myself from squealing at how cute he was, I felt weight in my other shoulder. I looked over and saw Ai leaning on my other shoulder. 'Oh my god, this is so adorable!' I pulled out my camera and took at least 20 pictures.

**That's it for this little chapter. Next I'm gonna but the bios for the OCS next so be prepared. Next chapter full chapter update will be July 23rd. See yah!**


	9. Jasmine Andra

Okay this is my second OC I'm introducing.

Name:Jasmine Andra

Age:18

Looks:has dark skin from staying in the sun. Has long black hair that reaches the back of her knees, which she keeps in a bun. She is a bit taller then Masato. On her right ear is a traditional Indian ear cuff shaped into a gold peacock.

Background: She is serious, and believes in values in life. At random times she makes analogies that sometimes don't make sense. Her family originally came from India and moved to New York, where she met Tomo, Lily, and Ada. She can play the drums


	10. Lily Evans

The final OC for this story

Name:Lily Evans

Age: 19

Looks: She has dark skin and long light brown hair that is kept naturally curled (I.E big and frizzy) she has dark brown eyes, and a beauty mark above her right eye. She is a inch shorter than Natsuki.

Background: She is Jamaican, and Chinese. She grew up in Brooklyn, where she met her friends. She can speak 4 languages including Chinese , French, Japanese, and English. On her back is many scars from her kidnapping. She has no filter to what she says, so she's always cursing, and dropping the N bomb all the time.


	11. Chapter 7

Here is le update .Enjoy ~~~

We tried. Many times. We were pretty smart for our young age. We were able to get away. Buy the damage was already done.

How long has it been? A week? No, maybe a month. It's hard to tell anymore. It's always dark in here. And cold. I want mommy. It's always warm and bright with her, as if she was the sun. The door above the stairs opened, becoming our only source of light. As the silhouette of... Him stood there, staring. It was always like this, like a routine. He would stand, and watch. If one of us moved, well... we always laid still, not daring to move. No matter how uncomfortable the chains were, we wouldn't move. As he walked in he walked up to us, intently staring at us, wanting us to move.

Next to me I felt a small shuffle. Almost subtle, but not enough. His eyes quickly shifted to my left, staring at the young Lily. As she looked up at him, she didn't show the bold personality, instead in its place was dull eyes. He walked over to her, and flipped her over, her face against the wall. I wanted to look away, but I learned from before to never look away or we all get punished. I wanted to break my binds, scream, kick, punch, anything to cause damage to him as he roughly ripped the clothes off of Lily's body, already shoving his... his... I can't even continue the thought as her screams were all I heard in my mind. Then it stopped. Lily stopped moving, but the sound of flesh hitting flesh didn't stop.

I couldn't stop it

**I couldn't stop it **

**I couldn't stop it **

**I couldn't sto-**

"Tomo-chan!"She jolted out of her nightmare by a deep voice to her left. She looked over to see Ren looking at her with eyes full of worry. On the other side of him was Tokiya, who was leaning around Ren to look at her. "Are you okay?" Asked Ren. 'Just a dream.' She thought to herself, relief spreading through her body. "Yeah, I'm fine just had a little nightmare." She smiled at them not wanting them to see the distress in her face. "Are sure? You look a bit pale." Ren said, placing his hand on her forehead. Behind him he saw Tokiya looking at Ren with narrowed eyes. 'I ship it.' "I'm fine." She said brushing his hand away. 'The plane will land shortly, please stay in your seats.' The captain said on the speakers. 'What time is it?' She pulled out her phone and changed the global settings to France. '1pm. How long have I been out?' "Ren, how long have I been asleep?" She asked. " I'm not sure, at one point you woke up, but I'm not sure if you remember. But all together about seven hours." He said yawning. She nodded thinking of her plan of action once they landed.

Soon the plane landed, and Tomochika was getting impatient. As soon as they were allowed to leave Tomochika grabbed her stuff and rushed if the plane, leaving a confused starish behind scrambling to catch up. As she rushed into the terminal. She finally finds her luggage and picks it up walking out of the airport. As she walked out the crowded terminal, she looked for the only people that can fix her mental state. As she looked around she was unable to find. "Tomo-chan!" She looked behind her to see Starish and the senpais looking at her. "You just took off like that you got all of us worried." Nanami scolded. "Sorry I was looking for-" "me" "and me"

Two voices cut off Tomochika, causing everyone to turn around and see two girls. One wearing a leather jacket, leather pants, and a snap back. The other in a tank top and shorts with a ear cuff. Both had dark skin. "Suprise mother fucker." Said the one with the snap back, a big smile on her face and her arms open. For a second everyone was quiet. All of a sudden Tomochika went barrelling past everyone into the girl with the snap back. The other girl wrapped her arms around both of them. All everyone could do was watch on as a sob ripped through Tomochika. "G-guys. I-i missed you so much." She said gasping for air


	12. Chapter 8

Here's another update. Enjoy!

"I don't care what the risk is, were leaving, and were leaving now!" I said to my sister. "I know we have to escape, but think about the risk! Lily already had an asthma attack, she can't take anymore." Replied Ada, who was trying to keep her voice down. It's been a day since Lily had an asthma attack. "This is exactly why we have to leave before he comes back. What would you rather us stay and have something like that happen again?!" I yelled not even caring if my voice was loud or not. "Tomo shut the hell up and think for once!" she shouted. I snapped my head to look at her, surprised she would yell considering the circumstances. "Were leaving tonight, okay? I just need time to think." I looked at her and realized I wasn't helping the situation by yelling.

After a few minutes of silence, Ada shared her idea. "Okay, first we need to get out of these cuffs. That's first priority. Look around for something to pick the lock." As we all searched, Jasmine picked up a small metal nail. "Will this work?" she asked. "I think, let me see it." Jasmine handed her the nail. As Ada pushed it into the cuff, the door to the basement opened. Ada shoved the nail behind her as she saw the person walk down the steps. As the person stepped into the light, they realized it was girl at least five holding 4 pairs of clothes, and a key. She handed them the key and the clothes. Before she left, she turned back to them and said, "These are my gifts to you. Use them while you can, because he's always watching." As she walked away, the door closed behind her.

As Tomochika pulled away from the embrace of her friends, she wiped her eyes before turning back to the still confused starfish and quartet night. "Oh, everyone this is Lily, and Jasmine. We've known each other since we were five." She said pointing to the two girls next her. "Lily, Jasmine this is Starish and Quartet knight. I'm sure you've heard of them." "Tomo you know now is not the time, we've been summoned." Said Jasmine who was completely serious. "Common Jaz lighten up a bit. It's not every day you see famous people." Said Lily smacking Jasmine in the back of her head. " I know it's nice to meet idols, but Ada is gone smart one! Which do you think is more important?" jasmine asked already walking away without waiting for an answer. "Nigga danm."

"don't mind her, its just that someone very important to us has went missing. Why don't you guys get settled in at your hotel. Tomo, meet us at the tower at 4." As Lily walked away, she waved everyone before hoping into a taxi, and driving away. "She seems nice." Said Syo. "She is. Just don't get on her bad side. Lets go check in." as the grou got into different taxi's and drove to there hotel. After everyone met up in the front the hotel, they walked inside, and checked in. as everyone got there room key, they figured out whose sharing rooms. Reiji, Ranmaru, and Tokiya were in one room. Ren, Ai, and Syo was in the second. Natsuki, Masato, Cecil, and Camus was in the third and Tomochika shared with Nanami.

As Tomo checked the time she realized it was 3:15 she decided to change her clothes. She put on a pair of balloon shorts, and an oversized blue sweater. "Ill be back!" she shouted before running outside the hotel. She jumped in a taxi taking her to the Eifel Tower. As she walked out she waited at the bottem for Lily, and Jasmine, she saw families walk by.

"don't feel sad, family is always around." She turned around to see Lily and Jasmine behind her. "I know who did it." Said Jasmine. Both Lily and Jaasmine had on a sour face. "Who?"

"Andrew"

And that is it for this chapter. If you don't know who Andrew is go back to chapter 4.


	13. No more story

Sorry I've been gone I've decided to stop updating this story. I will rewrite the story with a completely different plot but the same characters. Instead I'm just gonna write a brothers conflict story. So sorry about that


End file.
